Kel in Middle Earth
by Szypty
Summary: How will powerful Warlock's from another world presence affect the War of the Ring?  Will he succeed in his mission, to save Middle Earth from jeopardy, that makes even Melkor look weak?  Blood, possible gore and cynical protagonist.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

** Charter 1: Prologue**

Kelwildye was sitting comfortably in her chair, yelling from time to time on her imp, to get him more wine.

He was about to go through his Soul Bag, to see if he haven't ran out of soul Shards already, when he suddenly heard voice of one of his Naaru masters:

-Dreaded one, I hope, that I am not disturbing your peace?

-My eternal peace had already been disturbed a long time ago, what do you want from me, Lightborn?

-We have recently come into possession of some information about Burning Legion plans, you see, from what we know, they are preparing an invasion on a very important planet, the one that is in a part of cosmos, that has yet not seen Legion's might, if they will manage to conquer it, that part of cosmos will be open to them, and we won't be able to give it's inhabitants any help.

-And what is my part in all of this?

-First, I must warn you, that if your mission will succeed, you might never again be able to return to Azeroth, or any other planet that you find familiar.

-Spill the bean already, what do you want me to do?

-I understand your feelings, so your mission is to infiltrate the Legion's base in Feralas, this is the place, in where all their data about planet are being stored, erase them, and make yourself a portal to that place, got there, and seal it from the other side, that should give you enough time to instruct planet's inhabitants how to defend themselves from the demonic invasion, that will eventually happen, no matter how hard we try to prevent it. Will you go on that quest?

-Hmph, sounds challenging, now tell me, where exactly is that Legion base, and how strong are it's defenses?

A couple days later, Kelwildye arrived at the demon base, and obliterated it's few satyr inhabitants

with ease. He then prepared all the necessary reagents to create a portal to the planet, that Naaru mentioned. When the portal was ready, she summoned hellfire to burn down everything around her, and stepped into the unstable portal, a second before it closed.

Ok, this is my first fanfic ever, the main character is my WoW avatar, undead warlock Kelwildye, a male wizard soul trapped in female body, to some sick necromancer's amusement.

The setting is after Lich King has been defeated, and many Azeroth heroes joined The Army of Light, formed by the enigmatic Naaru in order to fight the demons of the Burning Legion.

One of heroes jobs is finding Legion's plans on invading planets, and helping it's natives to prepare for demonic invasions, or to prevent it from happening, if that's possible.

Other that that, they usually join some local wars, in order to gain people's trust.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting the locals

**Chapter 2: Meeting the locals**

Dimensional portals certainly aren't the world's most comfortable way of traveling, they are however the fastest way to reach other planets.

Peoples usually vomit, no matter how much they are used to it, yet, which gives undeads, like Kelwildye a great advantage, since they don't suffer from most mortal's sickness.

Nevertheless, going through the portal made him quite dizzy, and it took over ten minutes for warlock to manage to focus his senses on his surroundings.

First thing he felt, was the lack of very familiar feeling felt by all mages, who dare to enter the path of demonology, the never ending contact with the Twisting Nether, nest of demons.

Which was a good news, it meant, that this world isn't connected with rest of the universe, and that he succeeded in closing the only portal leading to it.

Even before his regular senses returned, he felt presence of several sentient beings.

From what he could tell, there were about ten, emitting a strong aura of darkness.

They were split up into two groups, one of them was apparently chasing two others, who were lacking the evil aura, but instead one of them emitted powerful light one.

The other one didn't feel any special, yet, apparently it possessed some artifact, filled with immense dark powers, if he wasn't used to dealing with such things on daily basis, it would certainly impress the warlock.

The second group seemed to have prepared an ambush at only safe passage across the nearby river.

Then he saw them, white horse bearing two riders, one a size of human, other of infant or gnome, being chased by five dark ones, and four of them jumping from the bushes to cut white rider's way.

Kel decided to not intervene, after all, he had no idea what is actually going on, in such situation it is always best to sit quietly and watch the turn of events.

Not to mention that he was still weakened by the portal.

The white horse barely managed to reach the river before his pursuers, and it quickly made it across it.

Nine pursuers stopped at the other bank, and the opponents started yelling at each other in some unknown language, their voice however was very clear, white rider's was charismatic and powerful, and this of the dark ones felt, like it could chill his very blood.

Shame, that he doesn't have it anymore.

-Damn, I should have cast the Multilanguage spell as soon as I've emerged from the portal.

After saying so, he spitted few words in the cursed language of the demons, right before the smallest of the actors yelled two words "Elbereth, Giltoniel".

-Hmm, I have no idea what those mean, it must be some names.

Then one of the dark riders started crossing the river, and the rest followed him.

At the same time, he could feel a wave of powerful magic making its way along the river's stream, and before the black, hooded beings could react, they have gotten themselves wiped out by the magically enhanced waves.

He could easily feel rider's life force fading, yet he had a feeling, that it hadn't taken care of them permanently.

The small rider apparently fainted, and the horse caring him and the other one swiftly ran away.

Very amusing show, he thought, and went to the river, in order to see what was the cause of the spell.

Before he could reach it, he saw few other peoples, one tall as he was, and three of rather small size.

He realized, that they noticed him, and apparently stopped running, stunned by his sight.

-Hmm, they must be taking me for one of the black riders, seeing, as I wear similar robes and hood, well, the color is different, but they don't seem to be thinking logical at the moment.

The tallest of the group started slowly walking forward, with his weapon drawn.

They stared at each other, when the man was almost at the river's bank, he spoke:

-Are you one of the Nazgul? Or other servants of Sauron? Either way, I will not allow you to disturb our travel to Imlardis!

-Nazgul? Is that the name of those dark riders? And this Sauron you speak of, is he their master?

-Don't play your games on me, I can feel, that you are very powerful, there is no way, that a being of your strength, living in this world would have never heard of dark lord Sauron!.

-You mistakenly assume, that I am from this world, well, and I'm certainly not living! – Kelwildye said, and cackled a little.

-Wait, what! – The man seemed, to be really crestfallen by warlocks words.

-Well, there is no use in idle talk, I suggest, that you take me to this "Imlardis" you just spoke of, I am in need to talk with someone… important, if my mission is to succeed.

-What makes you think, that I will take stranger like you there?

-Prolongations as always, I don't care, just get someone important to talk with me, I will stay here, do it as soon as you will reach that place.

-In that I need to agree with you, if you are indeed not a servant of Mordor, I will ask someone at Rivendell to go talk with you, maybe Gandalf, Elrond or Glorfindel will agree to do so, but how can I trust you, that you won't follow me?.

-Do whatever you want, if you've got any rope you can tie me up, or whatever, just make it quick!. Oh, and I've almost forgot, what is your name, stranger?

-I speak of my name only to those, who I trust, but you might call me Strider, and what is yours?

-I don't treasure my name as much as you, and it is Kelwildye.

-Very well, I might regret that, but if you want so, stay here, and I will go to Rivendell with my friends, and send someone to talk with you as soon as possible.

Three small figures joined the man, they were scared to death, but they followed the man and soon the four travelers disappeared in the forest.

-This is going to be a boring night, guess, that I'll meditate and focus on regaining my full strength, I somehow feel, that I might need it soon.

Few hours have passed, without any events.

It was already dark, when he heard many voices, that broke his meditation.

They belonged to group of about twenty five, maybe thirty grotesque beings.

From what he heard, they were apparently looking for fallen Nazgul's weapons, to retrieve them for their masters.

They have soon noticed him as well, and approached and surrounded him quickly, with their weapons drawn out, maces, axes, curved blades, spears, bows and everything in between in their hands.

One of them, apparently leader, spoke to him:

-Who are you? Elf or human? Never mind, speak what happened here or I'll have my boys chop you into tiny little pieces, after all, we haven't ate any good meat for quite a long time.

Some of creatures responded to their leader's speech with nervous cackles.

-Are you the servants of those so called Nazguls?

-I'm the one asking questions here, maggot!

He took his spear and put it close to Kel's heart.

-That wouldn't work on me, pig. – warlock spoke stoically.

-That's enough, now die, maggot! – he yelled, and impaled undead's heart.

-Are you dumb, I told you, that it won't work on me, only thing you have achieved, is making me angry for breaking my robe, which is not a good idea. Seeing, as you are apparently my allies-to-be enemies, I will have you killed now.

-Whaaat, kill that magg… - the leader stopped half word, he then yelled like a slaughtered pig, dropped the spear, and started yelling:

-My eyes! My eyes! What have you done to me!

The group was terrified, their leaders eyeballs literally boiled out and exploded, showing two empty holes, he grabbed his own head and felt down, dead.

-Now, about the rest of you…

Goblins, never seeing something like that started yelling, and try to run, but they simply couldn't move their legs, their bodies were paralyzed.

-How should I end your misery? You don't seemworthy of being killed by my spells, hmm, I think, that I could use your leader's spear.

He grabbed it from the ground and in less than five minutes, all the group was dead.

-Hmm, should have left one alive for interrogations, well, nevermind, back to meditation then, at least, they gave me some fun.


End file.
